


Why Didn't You Call?

by mechanicaljewel



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Movie: Skyfall (2012), Spin-Off Fic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond was never sure if even M expected what she said to Silva when she came to the holding cell room to confront him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Didn't You Call?

**Author's Note:**

> This basically a prequel to my forthcoming Bond Villains Prompt Meme fill, but if anyone wants to use it as their own AU springboard, by all means!

Bond was never sure if even M expected what she said to Silva when she came to the holding cell room to confront him. Silva had started to say something when she cut him off.

“Why didn’t you call?” she demanded, her tone almost identical to the time only a week earlier when she had said the same to Bond.

Silva looked utterly taken aback, whatever script he had prepared in his head had now been tossed into the shredder. “Call? But— you abandoned me…” he said, uncertainty in his voice.

“Did I? Or was I foolishly thinking that my best agent could escape from the people whose methods everyone at Station H studied more than any other nation or organization? For all the unauthorized hacking you did, did you not even think to check your own MSS file?” M asked exasperatedly. “They had the plans for ‘in the event of’ your capture what they would do with you— where they would take you, who would be in charge there—all in the file they had on you.”

Silva’s brow knitted. “But you cut a deal with them, you told them where to find me…”

“They took you before I had a chance to tell you!” M exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And once they had, I obviously couldn’t contact you, and it was too risky to send anyone to get you out. Besides, the only agent who would have been able to do it was you.”

For the first time in the brief time Bond had known him, Silva was utterly speechless. His jaw hung open, an occasional grunt or crack escaping his throat. He staggered back and dropped onto the stool in his cell. He put his face in his hands, then leaned forward as he started hyperventilating.

"Yes, well, when you pull yourself together, you’ll be debriefed. I don’t expect you to recount all the information you’ve gathered over the past fifteen years, but be prepared to outline the key people, organizations, governments— anything particularly urgent that you might be aware of, perhaps some insight into how we might do some damage control for that tantrum you threw last week," she said sternly. "And it all damn well better be worth the migraine of a hearing I have to attend presently. Are we clear?" Her eyes shot daggers at Silva. He sat up straight, and with wide eyes and thin facade of self-control, he breathed, "Yes ma’am."

"Good," M said shortly. "I will see you again once I become merely furious with you." With that, she turned on her heel and strode out of the cell room, her head held high. After a glance back at Silva, who now had a smile spreading across his dazed expression, Bond followed M out of the room.

She paused in the corridor as she sensed him approaching and turned to face him. “He had been hacking the Chinese beyond his brief and they were onto him. It seemed the only way to guarantee a peaceful transition. They gave us six agents in return. But warning him in advance was never part of the plan, though I still spent months hoping he would find his way back to us. Careful what you wish for, I suppose,” she said wearily.

"Are you sure you won’t regret bringing him back in?" Bond asked.

M gave him a piercing glare. “Regret is unprofessional.” Then she softened. “But I do owe him that much.” She paused, then added almost as an afterthought, “His name was Tiago Rodrigues. His name is on the memorial wall of the building he attacked. That man is well and truly dead. No one is to call him by that name again.”

Bond nodded, his blank expression belying his consternation at that curious pronouncement. But he supposed she knew how best to punish him. Still, he hoped she knew what she was doing.


End file.
